


Kigurumis

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Derek is a Softie, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 11 : Wearing kigurumis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kigurumis

He has no idea how he ended up in this store, but Derek will never, ever admit how much fun he's having.

Nobody needs to know that if he wears soft sweaters with a hole for his thumb on the hems, it's because he likes to cuddle himself, just like that, in passing.

Though Stiles is probably onto him, that sneaky, cuddly asshole.

There is no way Derek can hide the fact that he loves it when Stiles wears his old hoodie, the one that has been washed so many times it's a wonder the thread hasn't broken yet, because it's softer for him to rub his nose or his cheek against it.

Stiles is probably the one who suggested a shopping trip to Kira, making sure that they would find the onesies' store.

But Derek manages to keep a stoic face in front of all that fluffiness, fleece and velvety pajamas daring him to reach, to touch, to caress even, in the middle of the crowd.

Looking around, he can see Stiles and Kira looking at the Pokemon inspired ones, but he prefers to stay right where he is.

It's a nice change: instead of being stuck between a rock and a hard place, Derek is stuck between the rack of cows and the rack of squirrels.

Perfect.

He can hear Stiles trying to smuggle a onesie into the changing rooms - he thinks he's oh so subtle and oh so discrete - but Derek doesn't even frown.

It's pretty hard to frown when you're looking into the eye of a pink bunny.

Then, Derek turns his head, keeping a mask of quiet disinterest when he sees them.

And it's becoming very hard for him not to squeal or make grabbing gestures at the pale blue suit.

"You should take one," Kira says and fucking Christ, he didn't even hear her approaching. She has a baby blue onesie wrapped around her forearm, but derek can't really see what kind it is. Probably something cute and whimsical, like her.

So Derek has a soft spot for the fox, sue him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replies, digging his hands in his pockets to keep from touching the soft-looking ears on the onesie's head.

Only for the young woman to let out a short giggle and hipcheck him. "Stiles is getting one, you should get one too - the fuzzier the cuddles," she adds with a wink before literally skipping to the cashier.

If he's being completely honest, it's all Derek needed to make a decision. "Excuse me," he says, turning to the sales woman nearby, "do you have this for Male, extra large?"

***

Stiles has to bite his lower lip to keep from laughing at his reflection in the mirror as he finishes to put his brand new kigurumi on. Derek is going to _flip_ , and it's going to be glorious.

"Derek, are you ready?", he calls, brushing his pointy ears one more time. On the other side of the door, Derek seems to pause before replying.

"Are you?"

There is laughter and annoyance in his voice, like someone made him do something he's not entirely comfortable with but he can see the good humor behind it, and Stiles smiles.

Good thing he's alone, the whole group has grown tired of those smiles that pop on his face for no reason.

"I am, mister," he says, before borrowing his father's big voice. "I'm huffing and puffing!"

He doesn't need to see him to know that Derek is shaking his head with an unbelieving, "I can't even remember why I am with you you idiot" smile.

Throwing the door open, Stiles makes his best growling face, but one look at Derek and he's gone.

Because the man is sitting with his legs crossed on the bed, the soft blue onesie fitting him just a little bit too loose and wow, isn't that an image he wants tattooed on himself forever, and the wide eyes of the animal (is it a squirrel or an otter, Stiles can't be sure) are looking at him, adding some cuteness to Derek's wide eyes and quiet smile.

Stiles is frozen with his "paws" in the air before he lets them drop to his side to launch himself at the bed, nearly toppling them both in his enthusiasm.

"You're too sweet for me," he says, nuzzling Derek's jaw. His boyfriend is not passive in this, his hands traveling down Stiles' back to grab his ass - or his tail, you never know.

"And you're far more dangerous than you think," Derek replies, squeezing Stiles' ass to pull him down on top of him.

"I can live with that," Stiles says with a chuckle before trying to see if a wolf can tire down an otter.

\-------

Stiles : http://www.buykigurumi.com/static/images/20130815/grey-wolf-kigurumi-c12b2258-800x800.jpg

Derek : http://www.buykigurumi.com/otter-onesie-kigurumi-p-326.html

Kira : http://images.asos-media.com/inv/media/3/0/2/7/3017203/image4xl.jpg


End file.
